Lucky Burger
There's a local restaurant in my town called Lucky Burger. I know, you're probably going to look the place up after you read this story, but I assure you, you will find nothing about it. They don't have a website, social media, wikipedia article, anything. You'd only know about it if you lived in my town. So what's so special about Lucky Burger? Well, every time you pass by it, you'll see that the parking lot is almost completely full, with only one or two spots available. But, no matter how many people you ask, they'll say they've never been to the place. One day, I decided to go to Lucky Burger.I wanted to know what was wrong with this place. I drove into the parking lot with my car, and couldn't find any empty spots in sight at first. It took me almost ten minutes to find a place to park. I finally parked my car and got out of it. I looked at the building. At first glance, you'd probably think that it's a warehouse. It's walls were a dull grey, with no windows, and the only decoration being the restaurant logo, a burger with two eyes and a top hat. I walked in and saw that the inside was just as boring as the outside. The same grey walls, floors and, ceiling. The only thing inside the room were foldable tables and chairs. The place must've had a really low budget. And even though the parking lot was full, nobody was in the room. At the back of the room was a door with a sign above it that said "Kitchen." I walked to the door. I could hear muffled sounds through the door, but I couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly, a man who looked to be in his sixties came out of the door, immediately closing it after. "Sorry about the wait," he said. "The name's Joe. I'll be your waiter. Now take a seat, any seat." I sat down at one of the foldable tables near the kitchen. Joe walked over to me and asked, "What can a get you for a drink?" "Uh, water, I guess," I replied "Nice choice. And a meal?" "Um... a burger." The place was called Lucky Burger, and it wasn't like I had a menu. "Great choice! I'll be back with your food in a minute." Joe walked back into the kitchen, leaving me at my seat. He came back with my food and drink only five minutes later. I was surprised the waiting time was so short. I thought that maybe the premade their food. "One burger and water, coming right up!" Joe said. "Thanks," I replied as he put the plate on the table. "You're very welcome." Joe walked back into the kitchen again. I took a sip of my water and picked up the burger. I took a bite of it, and froze. This might have been the best burger I'd had in a while. It was so juicy, and delectable, it only took me two minutes to finish it. A couple minutes later, Joe came back. "So, how's the food?" he asked. "It's... it's delicious!" I replied. "How come you barely get any customers?" Joe looked confused. "We get loads of customers! Don't you see the parking lot?" "But, there's nobody here." Joe laughed. "They're just not in this room!" "Then what room are they in?" Joe shook his head. "Here's the bill." I paid and left Lucky Burger. As I was walking to my car, I noticed something odd. The cars in the lot looked rusty, as if they'd been rotting here for a while. That's when I realized that these were the same exact cars that had been here every day. That's when I pieced together the truth about this restaurant. They were kidnapping customers, and leaving their cars to rust in the parking lot. I looked at my car, thinking, could my car become another one of the rusted cars here? ''I looked behind me and saw Joe at the door, smiling and waving at me. I looked back and ran to my car. When I opened the car door, I saw a man wearing a ski mask and holding a baseball bat in my car. He hit me in the head with the bat, and I blacked out. I woke up inside of a small room, colored the same dull grey as Lucky Burger. There was door inside that I tried to open, but it was locked. I sat down on the ground, thinking, ''well, I guess this is how I die. I'm not sure how long I've been in this room, but it feels like a couple of days. If I don't get murdered by Joe, or ski mask guy, or whoever runs Lucky Burger, I'll probably die of starvation or dehydration. My phone was still in my pocket though, because I guess they didn't think to search my pockets. I was able to connect to the Lucky Burger WiFi, because there was no password, and it's from there I'm writing this last plea for help. If my town's local police are reading this, please, investigate Lucky Burger. If not to save me, than to save anyone else who falls into this trap. Category:Disappearances